The orientation of this project at present is the development of a software system to allow the simultaneous acquisition of behavioral events, neural spike data, and EMG waveforms. Analysis of this data will be accomplished in realtime, i.e. as the data is being collected. The analysis software will allow all three types of data to be analyzed collectively so that correllations between the data types can be found, examined, and studied in an exhaustive fashion. Increased requirements for the amount of data and the correllation requirements necessitated a redesign of the hardware used to collect the data and the acquisition of additional disk storage units.